


sitting on a bench

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M, phone wallpaper format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt:They’ve seen a lot of bad, but they’ve seen a lot of rainbows, too.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Fluff 2020: A Multifandom Fluff Meme





	sitting on a bench

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelgazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgazing/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [angelgazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgazing/pseuds/angelgazing) in the [Fluff2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Fluff2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> They’ve seen a lot of bad, but they’ve seen a lot of rainbows, too.


End file.
